


The Pathetic University Life of Karkat Vantas

by gamerInsomniac



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, M/M, Step-Dad Jack Noir, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerInsomniac/pseuds/gamerInsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man, who goes by the name of Karkat Vantas, Is attending college for the first time. Once there, he runs into a boy named Dave Strider. Because Dave is... well, Dave, Karkat hates him immediately. But is it really hate he feels? Or is there something he's not admitting to himself? What will happen between these two dweebs? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pathetic University Life of Karkat Vantas

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first fanfic i have ever written, so sorry if it isnt that great. But give me some feedback if you do enjoy it, or have some tips for improvement maybe c:   
> Also im sorry that this chapter isnt very long. The others should definitely be longer.
> 
> But anyways, enjoy these stupid dorks' lives

A young man sits in the passenger seat of his father’s car. This young man, who goes by the name of **KARKAT VANTAS** , just so happens to be on his way to college to start his freshman year. What will he do?

== > BE KARKAT

You are currently Karkat Vantas. You are staring out the side window of the car deep in thought about university. You’re looking forward to it, since you share a dorm with three of your closest internet buddies. But at the same time, you feel a little wrong about going to college. You never made the best grades in high school and you weren’t very liked by teachers. Hell, the only reason you even got accepted was because your dad bribed the dean to let you in. And by ‘bribed’ you mean ‘threatened the life of him and his family’. But anyways, you just hope your new roommate **SOLLUX CAPTOR** will help you with schoolwork. Otherwise you might just get kicked out of this place you don’t even deserve to attend.

You are interrupted from your thought process as your dad pulls into the visitor’s parking lot. Hm. You never even realized that you had arrived. Whatever. Your dad gets out and begins taking your luggage out of the trunk. You sigh, and pull yourself out of the car to go help him. He grunts and gives you a bag. You both walk in silence up to a booth where freshmen are being corralled to. A young woman running the booth hands you a map of the campus and your dorm key. She points towards a building only two buildings away and wishes you luck. You nod, and walk towards the building with your dad.

“Well, since your rooms not too far off, I think I’ll just leave,” Your dad mutters to you.

You look at him and sigh.“Fine. Just give me my shit and get out of here.”

Your dad smirks, and shoves the bags in your arms. “Well, see ya kid,” He says and then turns and walks back towards his car.

“Bye, dad,” You mutter towards him. You sigh, and begin walking back towards your dormitory.

As you are walking, you drift into your thoughts again. God, you hope life here is bearable. High school was a living hell for you; thanks to your ex-girlfriend’s ‘buddy’ (you knew she had a huge crush on your ex).  Wow that girl was a huge bitch.

Thinking about your ex begins to make you wonder if you’ll meet someone here. You wouldn’t mind dating again. But you just don’t want to get your hopes up on someone like last time. You had a major crush on a guy called **JOHN EGBERT** back in high school, but sadly it was unrequited. You don’t want to be unrequited again. You don’t know if you can take it. Oh well, maybe you shouldn’t think about it much and just focus on your studi-

You are struck back to reality by a tall blonde man crashing into you, knocking you both to the ground.

“WHAT THE HELL ASSHOLE?????” You scream at the blonde boy.

He readjusts his sunglasses that give off the vibe that he’s a douchebag, and smirks. “Well, Well. Look at what we’ve got here. Not every day I run into such a fine piece of ass.”

You blush but ignore it. “Shut the fuck up and get off of me jackass.”

“Oh you’re no fun. But here,” He gets up and offers you a hand. You slap it away and get up yourself, and reach down to pick up your bags.

“Hey, can I help you with that bro?” The blonde boy asks.

You mutter to yourself, and then reluctantly say “Fine.”

He picks up two of your bags, and turns back to you. “So, where ya headin to sweet thing?”

“Just over there. Just drag it there and leave me alone, okay fuckshit?” You growl at him.

He chuckles. “Okay, crabbypants. Lead the way.”

You growl and begin walking.

Once you had been walking a little way, you turn to see his face. He was a handsome guy, with sweeping blonde hair and freckles that accented his pale face well. He wore sunglasses that were too dark to see the color of his eyes, though you could still feel their intensity. He was definitely not a freshman, that was for sure.

“So, obvious freshy, what’s your name?” The boy asks you.

“Karkat. And is it really that obvious I’m a freshman?” You say in return.

He smirks again. “You reek of fresh blood. Plus, you’re too short to be any older.”

“Piss off, asshole,” You snap at him. “What are you supposed to be anyways?”

“I’m starting my 3rd year here. And my name’s **DAVE** in case you were wondering.” He replies monotonously.

So the boy finally has a name. “Well, Dave, it was sure nice crashing into you, but we’re here, so you can go now.” You tell him when you reach the entrance of your building.

He smirks once again. “Well, as long as you’ve got everything, fine. Nice meeting you, Karkat,” He tells you, and you can swear you can see him wink at you when he says your name. He then turns and walks off before you can say anything.

You feel heat in your cheeks, but shrug it away. “Fucking douchebag,” you mutter to yourself as you pick up all the bags and go into the building.

\---

After climbing four flights of stairs, you are finally in front of your door. You hesitate a bit before putting the key in the door. You unlock the door and walk in to be instantly attacked by a tall man in clown makeup.

“HONK,” The tall Juggalo yells in your ear.

“FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE FUCK,” You scream, utterly freaked out. Then, once you get a good look at your assaulter, you groan. “Hey, **GAMZEE**.”

                “Hey bro,” Gamzee replies in a deep, croaky voice. “You want help with those mothafuckin bags?”

                You nod and hand him your bags. “Here. Now, have you guys decided rooms yet?”

                “Yeah. Sorry bro. Your room is that one over there. Just stay here and make yourself comfy motherfucker. I’ll be back yo.” Gamzee says and then runs off with your bags into your room.

                You sigh, and decide to plop yourself onto the couch in the living room. Gamzee is _way_ taller that you first pictured him. You had video chatted with him and the others plenty of times, but you had never really met them in person. You wonder what other surprises will be in store.

                Speaking of surprises, you hear yelling from the other room. A muscular man with a blonde streak through his gelled-up hair storms into the room, followed by an Asian nerdy man with glasses and two different colored eyes. The blonde streak man turns and faces the Asian nerd.

                “DAMNIT, SOL. DON’T FOLLOWW ME AS IM STORMIN AWWAY!” The blonde streak man yells.

                “OH, WOULD YOU THTOP BEING THUCH A PITHBABY! WE NEED ROOM IN THE BATHROOM TOO,” The Asian nerd yells in return with a thick lisp.

                “BUT I NEED MY PRODUCTS, SOL! I NEED THEM TO LOOK LIKE THE PRINCE I DESERVVE TO BE!” The blonde streak one screams in return.

                Okay, that’s enough. “HEY, ASSHATS. WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND KISS ALREADY??” You yell in their general direction.

                The both of them stop yelling and turn their attention to you. The look on their faces suggests that they had never realized you were there. Suddenly, the blonde- streaked one runs up to the couch and pulls you up into a hug.

                “KAR~!” He exclaims with obvious joy. “It’s so nice to finally meet you! Ya knoww, in person.”

                You grunt and shove him off of you and stand up. “Same here I guess, **ERIDAN** ”

                “Well, well, well. If it ithn’t the famouth Karkat Vantath. You theem thorter than I imagined,” The Asian nerd snarks.

                “Oh, shut up **_Sollux,”_** You snap at him.

                Sollux chuckles, and then goes up and pats you on the shoulder as he passes by to go to his room.

                Eridan smiles dumbly at you. Before he can say anything, Gamzee returns.

                “Hey, bro. I finished putin your shit into your motherfucking room. You can go and get settled if ya want yo,” Gamzee tells you.

                “Okay, thanks,” You reply and walk off to your new room. It is somewhat small, but has a good sized bed, a dresser, and a desk. You begin putting your things in their respective places.

\---

                Once you have finished unpacking, you sprawl out on your bed. You think that maybe college won’t be so bad after all. You’ve got your friends and a pretty sweet dorm, and the staff seems nice. You just hope you don’t run into that asshole Dave again anytime soon.  Stupid prick and his stupid smirk and stupid sunglasses.

                Whatever. You pull out your phone and decide to call your brother to tell him how you’re doing. He told you to do so once you first got to the campus, but oh well. You just hope the damn nag won’t talk your fucking ear off.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

                “Hello, Karkat. I see you have finally decided to call me,” The voice said.

                “Yeah, yeah. Sorry about that, **KANKRI.** Things just got a little hectic,” You try to explain.

                “If that’s your excuse, then fine. I will be easy on you since it’s your first day at college. I know how hard it can be. So, how was your first day?” Kankri asks.

                “It was okay I guess,” You respond, not really wanting to get deep into conversation.

                “Oh, there has to be more than that, Karkat. Please, tell me,” Kankri pushes.

                “Ugh, okay fine. Well, Dad dro-“ You begin to say.

                “Jack is our step-father,” Kankri corrects.

                “You know, just because you don’t like to call him dad doesn’t mean I can’t call him that. Whatever, as I was saying-“ You snap back before you are interrupted again.

                “No, Karkat. He isn’t our father. He can never replace him and you know that, so don’t give him the satisfaction of thinking he has,” Kankri interrupts some emotion in his voice.

                “Look, I know that ever since our dad died-“ You try to say.

                “DON’T YOU DARE SPEAK OF THAT. IT’S TRIGGERING TO ME AND I WOULD PREFER IF WE DROPPED THE SUBJECT!” Kankri yells into the phone.

                “Fine, fine. Geez, Kankri, calm down. I won’t talk about it anymore, okay?” You hurriedly apologize.

                You hear Kankri say something, but you don’t hear it because Gamzee runs into your room.

                “Hey bro hurry and come to the living room. Eridan motherfucking challenged Sollux to motherfucking Mario Cart bro,” Gamzee says excitedly.

                “Oh shit, that should be good,” You say with a bit of excitement as well.

                As Gamzee runs into the other room, you hear Kankri still talking.

                “What was that, Karkat? What should be good?” Kankri asks, very confused.

                “Nothing. But I gotta go okay. Bye,” You say quickly.

You hear Kankri say goodbye, but you hang up before he finishes. You then throw your phone on the bed and run into the living room to watch Sollux fucking destroy Eridan.

 

END OF CHAPTER 1

 

 

 

 


End file.
